Sleeping Saturn
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: After the evil Queen Metalia curses the baby princess Hotaru, Master Fu, Tikki, Plagg and Wayzz take her to live in the forest. In the forest, on her 15th birthday, she meets a handsome rogue named Viperion. But this rogue is also Luka Couffaine, a prince from a neighbouring kingdom. Could Luka possibly save Hotaru from her curse? Fairytale AU.
1. Prologue

**_Summary: Once upon a time, in a beautiful land, there was a king and a queen. They badly wanted a daughter. A year later, they finally got their wish. However, the evil Queen Metalia places a curse on their daughter. The day she turned 15, she would prick her finger and fall into a sleep for one hundred years. Only true love's kiss can break the spell._**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm suffering writers block for Madoka's Hero at the moment, so I decided to write a new fairytale story. This is Sleeping Saturn. It is a retelling of Sleeping Beauty and stars Hotaru from Sailor Moon and Luka from Miraculous Ladybug, and I pray this turns out good. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a king and a queen. The king was wise and intelligent, and the queen was beautiful beyond her years. They ruled their kingdom with wisdom and kindness. However, they badly wanted a child.

They had been trying for ages, yet they had no luck. A year later, the queen was ready to give up. But then she got the word that she was pregnant. The kind king and queen had finally got their wish.

9 months later, the child was born. It turned out to be a little girl. The girl had smooth ebony hair and violet eyes. The kingdom were overjoyed and the king and queen decided to have a party to celebrate the birth of their daughter. She was to be named Hotaru.

Everyone in the kingdom came. So did a king and queen from a neighbouring kingdom.

"So, ye have a girl?" The queen from the neighbouring kingdom, Anarka asked.

"She is beautiful, is she not?" The queen, Shinobi replied.

"She is. She would love my son." Anarka replied, putting a finger on Hotaru's pale cheeks.

"You had a son?" Shinobi asked with shock.

"I did. We had him a couple of years ago, but damn, he is a looker." Anarka answered, smiling.

"What is his name?" Shinobi asked, keeping Hotaru close.

"Me and Carpel named him Luka." Anarka answered.

"What a nice name." Shinobi replied, smiling. "Can you hold Hotaru for a few minutes? I need to fix my hair." She softly handed Hotaru over to Anarka.

She then started braiding her straight silver hair, her violet eyes focused on her braiding.

"Hello Hotaru." Anarka cooed. "I have always wanted a daughter. But Luka is enough."

Hotaru smiled.

"Say, Shino. As a little peace treaty between our kingdoms, when Hotaru turns 15, can she marry my son?" Anarka suggested. "I know that she will grow up to be beautiful and kind. That is why I am asking. I know she will be the right one for Luka."

Shinobi smiled.

"Of course Anarka. If it keeps the peace between our kingdoms." She answered, smiling warmly.

"Thanks Shi." Anarka grinned. Shinobi took Hotaru back and took her to the throne room.

"Is there any reason why we are here?" Anarka asked, looking around.

"Hotaru needs to receive three gifts from the kwamis and Master Fu." Shinobi explained.

"Is Master Fu the guardian of the...Miraculous?" Anarka asked, being a little forgetful.

"Correct Anarka." Shinobi answered. "He is also a godparent of Hotaru's, along with the kwamis, Tikki, Plagg and Wayzz."

"Four godparents. Nice." Anarka grinned. "And those kwamis are the ones who are a little reminiscent of the genies, right?"

"Correct again Anarka. You have been studying." Shinobi replied, smiling.

Suddenly, Master Fu, Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz and a bunch of other guests arrived. The king, Sasuke also arrived.

"I had better go sit down." Anarka went and sat next to her husband, Carpel. Master Fu and the kwamis went to Shinobi, who was now joined by Sasuke.

"The kwamis have their gifts for Hotaru, Shinobi." Master Fu said.

"Of course Master Fu." Shinobi replied. The guests were watching eagerly.

First, Tikki flew up to Hotaru, who was now in a cradle.

"Princess Hotaru Tomoe, I grant you with the gift of beauty and the power to heal." She recited. Red sparkles floated down from Tikki's palms and went into Hotaru. Now, it was Plagg's turn.

"Okey dokey princess, I grant you with the gift of almighty intelligence and the power to destroy whoever wrongs you." Plagg recited, rolling his eyes.

Black sparkles floated down from his palms and went into Hotaru. Now, it was Wayzz's turn.

"Princess Hota-"

"Not so fast!" An evil voice exclaimed.

The guests screamed as a red haired woman appeared. She looked like a monster.

"Queen Metalia." Sasuke said bitterly.

"You forgot to send out an invite for me, your majesty." Metalia replied angrily.

"They were not planning on it!" Anarka exclaimed angrily.

"Shut up!" Metalia yelled, and made Anarka's mouth disappear. She was practically soundless.

"Anarka!" Shinobi exclaimed. "How could you?!"

"Stay away from Hotaru and my wife." Sasuke said, standing in front of his wife and child defensively.

Metalia used her powers to send Sasuke flying. He hit the wall, hard.

"Sasuke!" Shinobi yelled.

Metalia then paralysed him, so he couldn't move.

"No!" The queen yelled.

Metalia then got closer to Shinobi.

"I suppose I could-"

Suddenly Anarka came running at the evil queen, a chair in her hands. In response, she blew her back with a electrical force.

"Stop this Metalia!" Shinobi yelled. "They do not deserve this!"

"I can return your husband and friend back to normal." Metalia began. "Only if you let me give my gift to Hotaru."

Shinobi held her daughter defensively.

"I promise it will benefit her in her future years." The evil queen replied with a sweet voice.

Shinobi didn't budge.

"Fine!" Metalia exclaimed. "I will give her my gift myself!" She used her powers to lift Hotaru up.

"Hotaru!" Shinobi exclaimed. Metalia pushed her back.

"Why are you doing this Metalia?" Wayzz asked.

"Hotaru does not deserve this!" Tikki added.

"Yes she does. She deserves a gift from her dear Aunty Metalia." Hotaru floated into her arms, delicate as a feather.

"If you do anything else, I will Cataclysm you." Plagg threatened.

"Why Metalia?" Master Fu asked. "What happened to the sweet soul I used to know?"

Metalia glared at him. She couldn't hurt Fu. Fu meant something to her. That was why.

"That sweet soul is dead." The evil queen replied coldly. That in itself crushed him.

"Now, my dear Hotaru, here is your gift." She then turned nasty. "When you turn 15, you will prick your finger on a spinning wheel and die." Everyone stared in horror.

Red sparkles came from Metalia's hands and went into Hotaru.

"Why Metalia?" Shinobi sobbed. "She is my daughter."

Metalia made Hotaru float back into her mother's arms, Hotaru sucking on her thumb.

"Goodbye, people of Tokiono!" She then disappeared.

Shinobi sobbed uncontrollably, some of the tears falling onto Hotaru. Hotaru, only being a baby was clueless.

"It will be OK Shinobi. We can fix this." Anarka reassured, patting her on the back.

"We cannot Anarka." Shinobi choked out. "She will die when she turns 15 and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Perhaps there is a way. Wayzz still has to give his gift." Sasuke remembered.

"I am afraid Wayzz cannot break the curse." Master Fu said sadly. "But he can alter it."

Shinobi looked at Wayzz.

"Can you?" She asked.

"Of course Queen Shinobi." Wayzz answered. He flew over to Hotaru.

"Princess Hotaru Tomoe, I give you a gift that you must value. When you turn 15, you will prick your finger on a spinning wheel. But instead of dying, you will sleep for 100 years. Only true love's kiss can wake you." He recited.

Green sparkles flew from Wayzz's palms and went into the princess.

"There. Done." He said.

"Shinobi, I am sorry, but Metalia cannot find Hotaru." Sasuke said. "I suggest Master Fu and the kwamis take her into the forest and raise her. Only on her 15th can she find out the truth."

Shinobi burst into tears. But then she nodded sadly.

"Of course." She choked out. She planted a kiss on Hotaru's forehead. "We will meet again someday, my sweet daughter." She gave her to Master Fu.

"Look after her Fu." Sasuke said, a tear in his eye.

"I will my king. She will be in the best of care." Master Fu promised.

"No one will lay a hand on her." Wayzz added.

"If they do, I personally will Cataclysm them." Plagg added.

Shinobi smiled bittersweetly.

"Thank you Fu." She said.

After that, Master Fu and the kwamis took Hotaru to the forest, where they raised her.

**A/N: How was it guys? Next chapter, we'll see Hotaru all grown up. Until next time!**


	2. The Princess

**A/N: Hey guys. I forgot to tell you some things last chapter, so I'll tell you now.**

**Queen Metalia is actually Queen Beryl.** **Well, she has Queen Beryl's body anyway.** **Sorry I forgot to mention that.**

**And I honestly just made up names for Hotaru's mother and father.** **I have no idea what their actual names are, but if anyone knows, tell me through a review or PM.**

**I also made up a name for Anarka's husband as well.** **I'm pretty sure he's not in MLB, so that was why.**

**And Hotaru does have powers in this AU. She can heal and use telekinesis.**

**And lastly, Luka does have the Snake Miraculous**. **And Sass (the kwami inside the Snake Miraculous) as well**. **And he does act a little...Cat Noir-ish as Viperion**. **But this is an AU, so I can do whatever I want with him**. **So no flames.**

**Now let's get on with the story. Roll the tape!**

Chapter 1

The Princess

**_15 years later..._**

Hotaru grew up to be an intelligent, beautiful princess. But she wasn't normal. She also had healing powers and telekinesis. She grew up with Master Fu, Tikki, Plagg and Wayzz in a little cottage in the forest.

She had ebony hair that was in a bob and violet eyes. Most of the time, she would wear black dresses, but she would also wear the occasional purple dress.

Hotaru would only use her powers to help around the cottage. This was great because her telekinesis could help with practically anything. And her healing powers could help whenever Master Fu or the kwamis cut themselves while cooking or burnt themselves.

However, to keep her safe, Master Fu renamed her Saturn. She couldn't recall anything about the curse or her mother and father. Master Fu and Tikki came up with the story that Saturn's parents died of illness and that her Uncle Fu and Aunty Tikki had to take care of her.

It was Wayzz's job to watch over Saturn when Fu and Tikki couldn't. He didn't mind at all though. He loved his owner and the two became very close friends at an early age.

To Saturn, Wayzz and the animals in the forest were her best friends.

Today, Saturn was in a particularly good mood because it was her 15th birthday, and her Uncle Fu had told her for as long as she could remember, that he had a special surprise for her, when she turned 15.

As a peasant girl, Saturn always wore black clothing. But today, she wore a short dress that matched her eyes. There were patterns all over the skirt. She completed the outfit with a tank top. She also wore her lucky turtle bracelet. She loved turtles and for some reason, that turtle bracelet always brought her good luck. So she never took it off, no matter what the circumstance.

She always had her ebony hair out because it was too short to tie up. It was always smooth, like velvet and shiny, like diamonds. Today, she wore a purple feather in it, to match her outfit.

She completed her morning chores in under an hour, thanks to her powers. She then went downstairs to find Wayzz, when she overheard him talking to Uncle Fu, Aunty Tikki and Plagg.

"Wayzz, keep Saturn occupied. Tikki, bake the cake and I will sew the dress." He ordered.

"Do I have to make a cake with Plagg?" Tikki whined.

"Why do you worry bugaboo? It is not like I will accidentally Cataclysm the cake." Plagg replied.

"Do you remember that time when you almost destroyed the cottage?" Tikki asked.

"Oh yeah...that time." Plagg started sweating nervously.

Before they could talk more, they heard Saturn coming downstairs and stood in front of the books they were reading, hoping she wouldn't see anything.

"Now, just what were you guys up to?" She giggled.

"Um...nothing." Plagg was still sweating.

"This...nothing, would not have to do with a certain surprise, would it?" She asked, smiling.

"I cannot tell you. You will have to wait and see." Uncle Fu quickly said.

"Come on Uncle. That is what you always tell me. Just when will I get my surprise?"

"You will get it, my little Saturn. Just be a bit more patient." Uncle Fu answered.

Saturn sighed. This was what her uncle always told her. But she wanted to know now!

"In fact, we are low on...berries! Can you go out and gather some berries, my dear?" Fu asked.

"Why do we need berries?" Saturn asked.

"You know us kwamis. We eat too much. Especially Plagg." Tikki answered.

"I do not!" Plagg denied.

"Oh really?" Tikki replied. "How about that time you almost cleared out the entire berry supply?"

Plagg groaned.

"Fine bugaboo." He said, defeated.

"Do not forget your hood Saturn." Fu quickly said.

Saturn quickly grabbed her purple hood, Wayzz following her. She was never allowed to leave the cottage without her purple hood, or Wayzz. The little green kwami followed her outside, as she put her hood on. The hood was her way of hiding her identity.

The blackette knew that Fu, Tikki, Plagg and Wayzz were hiding something. But she played along for her own good.


	3. The Search For The Princess

**A/N:** **Hi again.** **This chapter should be an interesting one.** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The Search For The Princess

As soon as Saturn was out of sight, Master Fu shut the doors and locked them.

"That was close. She almost found out." He said, sighing with relief.

When it seemed safe, Fu went up to his room and opened a secret compartment in one of his drawers. Inside was the Miracle Box. All of the Miraculous were there but 4. The Ladybug, the Black Cat, the Turtle and the Snake.

Master Fu had given the Snake Miraculous to Anarka Couffaine as a present for her son, Luka, for when he got older. He didn't know if Anarka had given it to him, or if she had kept it for herself. He was clueless.

"I will need so much help." He said.

"We will." Tikki added.

He grabbed the peacock, fox, bee, horse, monkey, dragon and rabbit Miraculous.

"Master Fu!" They all cheered and embraced him, Tikki and Plagg.

"You still smell of camembert." The fox kwami, Trixx said.

"Of course I do. I will always love my camembert." Plagg replied.

"You sound like a hopeless romantic." Trixx said, rolling her eyes.

"Where is Wayzz?" The peacock kwami, Duusu asked.

"He is with the princess." Tikki answered.

"We have no time to lose!" The rabbit kwami, Bun exclaimed hyperactively. "The princess could be back any minute! ...Wait, what was I saying?"

Master Fu smiled sadly.

"What is wrong Master?" The bee kwami, Pollen asked.

"I have gotten quite attached to little Saturn. I remember those times in the winter when Tikki would use her Lucky Charm to summon a sleigh, and when we made treats." He explained, the memories coming back to him.

"And when I ate all the treats." Plagg added. All the kwamis laughed at that.

"And when Wayzz would teach her how to use her Silent Glaive." Fu continued sadly. "But, now she is a princess again. Like 15 years ago."

"It will be OK Fu." Pollen reassured.

Master Fu wiped a tear from his eye, smiling bittersweetly.

"We should get to work." He said.

The monkey kwami and Trixx helped Tikki and Plagg bake the cake, Duusu and Pollen helped Fu sew the dress and the others tidied up the cottage.

The dress had a long dark purple skirt, that was smooth, like velvet, and a white shirt. The shirt had a dark purple bow in the centre and the sleeves were pointed. In the centre of the bow was a pointed diamond. Pollen, being the fashion critic she is, made a golden headband with an amethyst in the centre.

"Alright! Done!" Tikki exclaimed. The cake was decorated with white roses and had lavender icing.

"I so want to eat that!" Bunn exclaimed.

"Same here." Plagg added, who was drooling.

Meanwhile, in the Maleficent Mountains, where Metalia resided, the evil queen was waiting.

"My queen." A captain said, kneeling down in front of her.

"Have you found the princess yet?" Queen Metalia asked.

"I am afraid not." The captain answered.

"What?! But we have been searching for 15 years! Where?!" Metalia yelled angrily.

"She is nowhere to be found." The captain replied.

"Search for her more!" Metalia demanded.

"Yes my queen." The captain replied and went off somewhere.

"Argh!" Metalia grunted, punching the arm of her throne furiously. "Where could that princess be?!"

She gritted her teeth.

"I guess I will have to enlist other help to find her." She said angrily.

She then summoned a black mirror. A red haired, red eyed woman was staring through it.

"Kaolinite." Metalia greeted.

"Metalia." Kaolinite greeted.

"I need your help with something." Metalia replied.

"What is it, Met?" Kaolinite asked.

"There is a princess out on the loose. She has ebony hair as smooth as velvet and eyes as violet as amethysts. I want you to find her and kill her if she fights. If not, take her to the first spinning wheel you find." Metalia explained.

"Of course Metalia. I will send the Witches 5 after her." Kaolinite replied.

"Good." Metalia replied and got rid of the mirror.

Meanwhile, in a cave in the Haunted Hills, Kaolinite was staring into a pool of water. A burgundy haired girl appeared.

"Eudial." She said evilly.

"Yes Mistress Kaolinite?" Eudial, the girl in the water asked.

"I want you to find a princess. She has ebony hair and violet eyes." Kaolinite answered.

"Where is she?" Eudial asked.

"I do not know. But try the Forbidden Forest." Kaolinite answered. "That would be the ideal place to find a princess." Eudial nodded.

"Of course Mistress." She replied and disappeared.

"That princess will not know what is coming for her." Kaolinite said, smiling evilly.

**A/N: Yes, I'm bringing the Witches 5 into this. This will probably make the story longer, because we'll see all of them (except for Cyprine's twin), but I don't care.**

**Until next chapter.**


	4. Eudial Attacks!

**A/N: This chapter, we'll finally meet Luka! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Eudial Attacks!

In the forest, Saturn started singing to herself, picking berries with her powers.

However, not too far away, a teal eyed prince was taking a stroll. He also had black hair with light blue streaks. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt under it. He was also wearing black ripped jeans. He was also wearing a blue bangle with a pattern on a bead. He had a guitar case on his back and was walking through a serene part of the woods when he heard Saturn singing.

"What could that be?" He wondered. "It is such a beautiful melody."

"Be careful Luka." His kwami, Sass said defensively. "Sirens have beautiful melodies as well."

Luka nodded and continued walking through the woods.

Meanwhile, Saturn continued singing.

_Shiny makeup_

_I'll be the one who shines in the sky with all of the stars_

_I am not a helpless girl anymore_

_That needed protection from everything_

Luka couldn't help it, but he was drawn to Saturn's beautiful voice.

"Luka!" Sass exclaimed. "I have to keep you safe! And you are preventing me from doing that!"

"Everything will be fine Sa-"

He suddenly saw a shadow. But the singing didn't cease.

"What was that?" Sass wondered.

"I am sure everything is fine." Luka replied.

Saturn was still singing and picking berries.

_Even if waves of sadness overtake me_

_Or I am burned by flames of hateful anger_

_My spirit still contains a spark of lightning_

_And I will always hold onto true love_

_No matter if you're gone_

_You're never really alone_

_Within the moonlight_

_Even in my hardest times_

_I am strong enough to always move on_

_I may be weak but I can embrace who I truly am_

_And I will find the strength within my friends' hearts_

She stopped when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Be careful Saturn." Wayzz warned.

"I will Wayzz." Saturn replied. She looked around and so did Wayzz.

"If there is someone here, can-"

Suddenly, Saturn heard an attack cry.

"Saturn watch out!" Wayzz yelled, seeing Eudial lunge in the air, spear in hand. Saturn quickly acted and spun out of the way gracefully. She then faced Eudial.

"Who are you and why did you do that?" She demanded, using her telekinesis to take Eudial's spear.

"I thought you were a deer. Honest." She lied.

"Well you were mistaken." Saturn replied coldly.

"Can you take off your hood?" Eudial asked. "You sound like my sister, so can you take off your hood?"

"Do not Saturn!" Wayzz whispered. Saturn took off her hood, revealing herself.

"I see. You are not my sister, so I might as well be-" She suddenly threw a knife at Saturn, Saturn dodging it.

"My name is Eudial. And I have come for you." Eudial explained.

"Me?" Saturn asked, shocked. "But I am just-" Eudial lunged at Saturn. She screamed and ducked.

Luckily, Sass and Luka heard her scream.

"Someone is in trouble!" Luka exclaimed and ran towards the source of the scream.

Saturn kept on dodging Eudial's attacks.

"What do you want with me?!" She asked.

"I need you to please my mistress." Eudial answered, lunging at Saturn again. She screamed and dodged again.

Luka and Sass were getting closer to the two.

"Sass, scales slither!" Luka yelled.

Sass went into his bangle and Luka started to be enveloped in magic. When all the magic was gone, he was now wearing a teal scaled outfit, a scaled mask over his eyes to conceal his identity.

Saturn barely dodged another attack from Eudial.

"Just give up." Eudial taunted. "You are no match for m-"

"Hey, you are leaving someone out." Luka said, standing near a tree.

"Just who are you?!" Eudial asked angrily.

"You can call me Viperion." Viperion introduced himself. "And what are you doing picking on this innocent maiden?"

"I need her for my Mistress!" Eudial yelled angrily, lunging at Viperion. He dodged and kicked her, sending her into a tree.

Saturn and Wayzz just stared in awe. Viperion grabbed his guitar from his back, which was scaled and teal. He played it, sending soundwaves towards Eudial, pushing her through the tree.

She weakly stood up.

"I. Will. Get. That. Girl!!!" She howled, charging towards Viperion.

In response, he played his guitar one more time, sending teal energy towards Eudial. She screamed, as she became no more and there was a blinding light.

During the chaos, Saturn put her hood back on. When the light had cleared, Eudial was gone.

"Did you...kill her?" Saturn asked, her hood on, concealing her identity. Viperion turned around and faced her.

"I had to. She was going to hurt you. And I will not tolerate innocent maidens being hurt." He replied seriously. Suddenly, he transformed back.

Saturn silently gasped when she saw him. She was in shock when she saw how handsome he was. And those teal eyes could see straight into her soul.

"...Wayzz?" Sass said.

"...Sass?" Wayzz replied. Sass smiled and the two kwamis hugged each other.

"You two know each other?" Saturn asked.

"Um-no!" Wayzz answered and took Sass somewhere.

"Um...thank you for saving me." Saturn said shyly. "If it were not for you, I would be dead." She could swear she had seen this guy before. He seemed so familiar.

"It was my pleasure." Luka replied. He was captivated by this maiden. She was so dazzling.

The two simply stood there for a while. Then, Luka finally broke the silence.

"What is your name?" He asked.

Saturn stumbled with her words.

"S-S-Saturn." She stuttered.

"Wonderful to meet you S-S-Saturn." Luka joked. Saturn went sad.

"Sorry." He quickly said, seeing that he had hurt her feelings. "But your name is very pretty."

She smiled.

"My name is Luka." He said, smiling.

"You have a pretty name too." Saturn replied, smiling.

"Um...I must go. It was wonderful meeting you Saturn." Luka quickly said. At this time, Wayzz and Sass had come back from wherever they had gone.

"We should go Sass." Luka quickly said and went off into the forest, Sass in tow.

Saturn simply smiled.

"Please tell me you are not lovestruck." Wayzz said, rolling his eyes.

"I am sorry Wayzz, but I think I am." Saturn replied smiling dreamily.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Sure, Luka/Viperion isn't that Cat Noir-ish yet, but he will get better at that. By the way, I think he's supposed to have a harp as his weapon in the show, but I replaced it with a guitar, mainly because I think it suits him better.**


	5. Next Comes Mimete

**A/N: This chapter will probably be very short, but we'll see who Kaolinite is planning to send next.**

Chapter 4

Next Comes Mimete

Kaolinite screamed in anger when she had seen that Eudial had been slained.

"Eudial failed me..." She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists shut angrily. "And it was all because of that hero. And he seems to possess the Snake Miraculous." She flicked her hair.

"No matter. I have stronger warriors than Eudial. And this next one will be sure to defeat Viperion." She looked through her magical pool of water.

A very cute girl with shoulder length blonde hair appeared.

"My sweet Mimete." Kaolinite greeted.

"Mistress Kaolinite! What could you possibly need my cuteness for?" Mimete asked.

"Not so much your cuteness. I need your song to lure a princess with ebony hair and violet eyes to you. When you find her, take her. But if she fights, kill her. And slay anyone who gets in your way." Kaolinite explained.

"Of course Mistress!" Mimete replied cheerfully.

"Good." Kaolinite said, smiling evilly. A dark mirror suddenly appeared in front of her, just as Mimete had disappeared. Metalia appeared.

"Have you found the princess yet Kaolinite?" She asked.

"No my queen. But one of my Witches 5, Eudial fell to a mysterious force." Kaolinite half lied.

"Find that princess if it is the last thing you do!" Metalia demanded.

"Yes Metalia. I promise not to let you down." Kaolinite replied obediently. Metalia disappeared. And as soon as she was gone, Kaolinite grinned.

"She thought I was going to tell her that I found that princess? No. I want the glory of managing to capture her." She said, smiling evilly. "And no one will steal that from me." She then laughed evilly.

**A/N: Oh no! Hotaru's in danger! Again!**


	6. Mimete's Siren Song

**A/N: This chapter should be a nice, fluffy chapter, with heaps of Lukataru fluff. Enjoy, thy sweet fans! I can't believe how many favourites this has!**

Chapter 5

Mimete's Siren Song

Saturn was walking through the woods again.

"I wonder who that boy was..." Saturn smiled. Every time she thought of him, she always felt warm inside.

She then remembered something. She had met Luka in a dream!

Every night, she would always have a dream. She would dance with a handsome prince for hours. But just when their lips were about to touch, she would wake up.

"Luka could not possibly be royalty, could he?" Saturn wondered.

"I do not think so Saturn." Wayzz replied. "He seems more rogue-ish."

"Perhaps you are right Wayzz." Saturn replied, daydreaming about this mysterious boy.

Meanwhile, Luka and Sass were also walking in the woods. They were a little away from Saturn but.

"We should get back to the kingdom now Luka. I heard that Princess Hotaru, who you are betrothed to, is supposed to be returning today." Sass said.

"We should. But I want to rest by the water for a while, and strum a few notes." Luka replied.

"Watch out for sirens Luka. You never know where they could be." Sass said.

Luka went down to a nearby river and sat down on the grass. He grabbed his guitar case from his back and got his guitar out. As he was holding it, he shut his eyes and thought of Saturn.

"That maiden. Saturn. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said dreamily. The melody then came to him.

Meanwhile, Mimete was jumping from tree to tree, looking for somewhere to emit her song. She then found the perfect place to emit it.

"The entire forest will hear my song from here." She said evilly. She stood in the middle and began to prepare her voice.

Meanwhile, Saturn was petting a chinchilla when she heard Luka's serene melody.

"What is that?" She stopped petting the chinchilla and walked towards the calming melody, as if in a trance.

"You never know what it could be Saturn. Turn back." Wayzz said, trying to get Saturn to turn back.

Saturn hummed along with the tune and eventually made her own lyrics.

_The light that shines down from the moon will guide the way_

_And once again, it leads me to you._

_The constellations sparkle in my dreams_

_And so I wonder if it's a blessing_

_As if by fate we're born on the same planet_

_Just like a miracle romance_

Luka could hear her beautiful voice as it was getting closer and closer. Eventually, Saturn made her way to him.

"Wayzz?!" Sass exclaimed with shock.

"I am sorry Sass. But Saturn was drawn by Luka's melody." Wayzz replied sadly.

Saturn lit up when she saw Luka and willingly took off her hood, showing her smooth ebony hair and violet eyes.

"Saturn!" Wayzz scolded. However, she was oblivious to him.

"Luka!" The maiden exclaimed happily.

Luka smiled when he saw her beautiful face. Then, he suddenly felt something.

He had to dance with her!

He put his guitar down and grabbed her hands.

"Do you trust me?" The teal eyed prince asked.

"Of course. Why would I not?" Saturn answered smiling.

Luka took her in his arms and the two began to dance. They danced to a soundless song. They danced until their limps couldn't move anymore. In that case, Saturn rested her head on Luka's shoulder and stared out at the serene sight.

"This sight is so beautiful." She said, in awe of the sparkling river.

"It is. But it is nothing compared to your beauty." Saturn blushed a deep red and smiled when he said this.

Wayzz and Sass were watching them, Sass smiling and Wayzz watching blankly.

Sass did know that Saturn was actually Princess Hotaru. Wayzz had told him. But the two couldn't tell Luka who Saturn actually was. They had to keep her identity hidden from him.

"Um...I could not help but hear you sing to the melody I was playing earlier." The teal eyed prince said. "I did have some words written with it, so I was hoping you would let me contribute them to your beautiful song."

Saturn smiled.

"Of course Luka." She replied, smiling.

Luka grabbed his guitar from the rock he had laid it against, and smiled, knowing who he was singing for. He slowly began to strum that same melody.

_So let us have another great weekend_

_And I will pray it has a happy end_

_I'll still be here past, present and future_

_Head over heels in love with you_

_I can't forget the way you looked at me that day_

_When I met you, the very first time_

_Within the sea of stars in the night sky_

_I could still find you if I closed my eyes_

_I love the way the world gives us moments_

_That we make our own destiny_

Saturn was blushing the entire time Luka was singing.

"You are a good singer." She complimented, her blush dying down.

"Not as good as you." Luka replied, smiling.

Saturn giggled and smiled.

"Was the 'head over heels in love with you' part about me?" She asked.

"Perhaps." Luka answered. He took her hand and the two stood up.

"This is the happiest I have ever felt." Saturn blushed lightly as she said this. "I wish time could stop here, forever."

Luka smiled.

"I must confess something." Saturn began. "I have met you before. Once upon a dream."

Luka's smile stayed on his face.

"I may not know you well, but I dream about you, almost every night." She continued, her eyes sparkling like the river.

"I must confess something too Saturn." Luka replied. "Every night, I have the same dream. I meet a princess and we dance, but just when our lips are about to touch-"

"You wake up." Saturn finished. "That is what happens in my dream."

"And the princess looks like you Saturn." Luka added. She blushed lightly when she heard this.

"Perhaps it is not a coincidence that we met." Luka had pulled Saturn close to him as she said this.

"You are right. Maybe this was planned by the heavens." Luka had pulled Saturn's face closer, and closer to his as he said this.

Their lips were inches away, when an unfamiliar song filled the forest.

"What is that?" Saturn wondered, pulling away. "Luka?!" Luka's eyes had gone pink and he started walking towards the song, in a trance.

Sass and Wayzz were now alert.

"Luka. You are under the spell of a siren's song. Snap out of it." Sass said calmly. Meanwhile, Saturn was trying to hold him back, but was failing.

She didn't want to use her powers, because that would result in Luka actually knowing about her powers, resulting in perhaps scaring him away. Saturn had finally found him and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"Luka!" She yelled. "Snap out of it!"

"Strange. Why is Saturn not affected?" Sass asked.

"She is female. And the song of the siren only works on males." Wayzz answered. "Unless it is really powerful."

"Luka!" Saturn yelled, as she held onto his arm tightly, being dragged along as he walked.

Soon, Saturn saw a cute looking girl, with shoulder length blonde hair. She didn't look like a siren but.

Mimete smiled when she saw Saturn and Luka arrive. She let out one last note, that echoed through the forest. Saturn had fallen over when Luka stepped over a rock.

"Luka!" She yelled as he got closer to Mimete.

Mimete cupped his face in her hands, smiling evilly at Saturn, Saturn staring in horror.

"One kiss, and you will be under my spell forever." She said dreamily, her lips coming closer to his.

In an act of defense, Saturn stood up and stomped towards Mimete.

"Leave Luka alone!" She yelled, slapping her across the face, knocking her back.

Luka's eyes were slowly going back to normal.

"It takes a while for a siren's song to wear off." Sass said. "Even though she does not look like a siren."

"I think she is related to that Eudial girl." Saturn replied. Mimete smiled and licked her bleeding lip.

"You must be that princess I was asked to locate." She said, smiling. "Come with me, and I will take you to a wonderful place."

"I do not trust you. Not after what you did to Luka." Saturn replied coldly. Mimete rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh well. I guess I will have to kill you. That is what Mistress Kaolinite told me to do if you were to fight." She said, flicking her hair.

"Saturn, you must use the powers of my Miraculous to defeat this woman." Wayzz whispered. "Viperion cannot help you this time."

Saturn glanced at Luka quickly, but then turned her gaze back to Mimete. She then held her right arm up (the arm with the turtle bracelet).

"Wayzz, shell on!" She exclaimed. Her bracelet started glowing green and Wayzz flew into it.

First, her outfit appeared. It was sailor like, with green and purple fabric in the short skirt. The ribbon in the centre was a dark purple and she was wearing green heels, with a purple bow on the tips. The white sleeves were jagged. The gloves were white, with purple and green striped accents.

Then, her golden headband appeared. It shone gold and had an amethyst in the centre.

After that, she swiped her mask across her face. It had green and purple dots all over it.

Now, her Silent Glaive appeared. It was very sharp and had green and purple swirling around the handle. It floated into her hand.

Now that her transformation was complete, Saturn spun around and struck a cool pose.

"I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and creation! I am Sailor Shellturn! Now, in the name of Saturn, I will punish you!" She recited.

**A/N: This just got so much more interesting!**

**I got the creation idea for Saturn's speech from Sailor Moon Crystal. Mainly because in the end, Sailor Saturn did bring creation. And since in this little AU, Saturn can heal, I thought the creation thing would be perfect.**

**For her superhero name, I basically combined Carapace's special move name, with her own Sailor Guardian name. If anyone has any other suggestions, feel free to suggest them.**

**I did come up with Sailor Shellie originally, but that just sounded corny and lame. So I just went with Sailor Shellturn, because I thought it sounded cooler.**

**So, was this chapter fluffy and sweet enough? Let me know through a review.**

**Bye, my wonderful fans!**


End file.
